U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,434 describes non-aqueous emulsifiable concentrates for herbicidally active compounds which contain alkyl pheonxyalkanoates and benzene sulfonate. However, these compounds have environmental implications and use aromatic compounds such as benzene sulfonate. Similarly, patent application WO 98/48624 describes an ethoxylated nonyl phenol phosphate ester as an anionic surfactant. However, nonyl phenol is classified by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency as an “inert of toxicological concern” that must be identified on pesticide labels. Nonyl phenol esters may damage the environment due to their capability to form toxic metabolites and their use is not favored due to their suspected estrogenic activity.
Thus, a need exists for a bio-based adjuvant system that does not contain nonyl phenol ethoxylates or other aromatic compounds that have environmental implications, yet provides the desired dispersability characteristics.